On the graduation day
by White Milk
Summary: Mungkin itu adalah normal aku saat mengejek/ kau ini hanya butuh... 'kan. / kebohongan. [Teiko !era] special for sho-chan birthday!


**On the Graduation day**

 **KnB /** 黒子のバスケ **Fanfiction**

 **[Knb Credit goes to;** Tadatoshi Fujimaki]

 **[Story Credit goes to;** Zak]

Pertama kalinya aku duduk disini, walau tempat duduk paling belakang, dimana murid yang sepantaran tidak serius akan hal ini.

Tidak kedengaran.

Pada awalnya, aku pun adalah sama, kelas lain, apalagi kakak kelas adalah orang asing.

Haruskah aku duduk lebih depan lagi?

Dimana setiap hari aku menabur banyak kebohongan dalam kata-kataku.  
Kau adalah tetap mencariku.

Aku...

Tapi, sekarang kau adalah berdiri di depan sana, memegang mic dan menjadi salah satu perwakilan kelas-kelas tiga.

Menyampaikan lewat mic dengan speaker yang terbilang cukup besar, suaramu tidak kedengaran, oi.  
Apa kau benar-benar sedang bicara atau berkumur, mungkin itu adalah normal aku saat sedang mengejek.

Tapi, nyatanya mulut Haizaki adalah membisu.

Aku suka menanam banyak kebohongan tiap harinya, kau tahu seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, mencari kebohongan untuk bisa kabur dari latihan, mencari kebohongan saat di telpon oleh seseorang, mencari kebohongan untuk bisa melewatkan absen kadang-kadang saat aku merasa malas untuk berangkat ke sana dan lebih memilih mampir, berbohong... Saat aku berkata, hal itu hanya adalah cara lain dari ku untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu yang terlampau banyak, dan ya, walau semua orang selalu percaya begitu saja, cukup dengan wajah meremehkan mereka dengan menggunakan kedua mata, itu lebih dari cukup, 'kan.

Aku tidak tahu apa respon Nijimura saat dia tahu hal itu, kami sempat beberapa lamanya tidak saling bertatap, lebih tepatnya aku yang mencari jalan dimana dia tidak sering untuk lewat, tapi ketika angka dari nol naik menjadi tujuh, dia adalah menangkap dan menarik kerahku.

Kedua mata milik Nijimura adalah sama-sama; penuh amarah dan tuntutan.

Haizaki sempat terdiam melongo beberapa saat sebelum menepis tangan itu pergi, dan merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri, 'kan?"  
Haizaki memberi tatapan meremehkan, dan Nijimura adalah menunggu untuk kelanjutannya.

"Hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu, sama seperti kencan dengan beberapa gadis seksi dalam satu malam, lebih tepatnya basket itu adalah...,"

Alis berkerut dalam, Nijimura masih serius, Haizaki adalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan matanya dibuat lebih mengerikan.

"...sekedar pelampiasan rasa bosan ku saja."

Nijimura menutup kedua matanya sebelum menjawab, "Begitu kah?"

A-Apa dia percaya?

Sebelum Haizaki ditinggalkan.

Aku hanya tidak percaya, matanya masih sama, seperti saat - saat aku masih di dalam tim, aku saat dipergoki bermain di game center, aku saat ditemukan di dalam rumah berggulung di selimut...

Aku melongo, apa dia yang selama ini dibentuk oleh kebohongan seperti dirinya.

Aku menunduk dalam sekali, tidak dipungkiri tanganku bergetar hebat saat itu, bersamaan dengan keringat yang membasahi satu tubuh.

Aku merasa panas sekali, di wajah tepatnya, aku tidak tahu, tidak tahu, tapi ini panas, ini panas...

Nijimura tidak pergi sepenuhnya, dia berbalik lagi, sebelum mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Haizaki.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu itu, bodoh kau, kau kira siapa itu Nijimura Shuuzo?" 

Speaker masih bergendang, menandakan masih ada yang bersuara lewat mic, kelewat panjang mungkin pidatonya, disebelah, dibelakang dan di depanku banyak orang sudah menitikkan air mata, aku bertanya apa karena pidatonya, atau karena hari ini hal...

Satu hal kecil berisik, Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya erat di balik topeng ngajak berantem wajah.

Nijimura sendiri sekarang sudah turun dari tangga panggung diikuti dengan siswa kelas 3 lain, berjalan memutar menyalami, memeluk guru yang mempunyai banyak hal untuk disampaikan.

Di depan sana, ini pertama kalinya punggungnya sejauh itu, tidak sejauh sewaktu aku sengaja menghindarinya.

Saat ini, punggungnya yang lebar, biar dalam imajinasiku tanganku terulur kedepan yang kudapat hanya angin kosong.

Tidak ada kehangatan.

Yang kurasakan hanya tangan yang perlahan membeku.

.

"Kau- bagiku adalah mantan kapten sialan."

Haizaki menjawab, mecoba menambah garang dalam bicaranya, namun tersendat oleh emosi panas di wajahnya, yang dihasilkan hanya seperti suatu lirihan.

Nijimura yang mendengarnya, tersenyum tapi cepat berubah wajah menjadi kesal saat Haizaki yang sebelumnya sibuk menggelap sesuatu sekarang menatapnya garang di kedua mata.

"Hari minggu aku tunggu, akan ku sms tempatnya, siapkan saja baju ganti, minuman, berandalan."

"Hah?"

"Kita akan bermain suatu hal yang membosankan katamu, basket."

"O-Oi-"

"Mari kita bermain basket yang membosankan, shougo-chan."

"A-aku..."

"Sudah jawab saja, keparat."

Sampah terlihat dimana-mana, di antara bangku panjang yang berjajar rapi, tidak ada satu orang pun menandakan acara telah selesai dari tadi.

Haizaki merasa satu badan lelah, padahal dalam satu hari itu, ia belum melayangkan tonjokan pada siapapun, apa karena perkelahian kemarin, mungkin saja...

Lebih baik aku tidur dulu...

Hangat...?

Mukaku terasa panas.

Shuuzo menyudahi getokan pada kepala adik kelasnya.  
Menyampingkan tas di atas punggung, ia mengambil posisi duduk memandang.

"Yo."

"..." 

Haizaki melotot, mukanya makin terasa panas saja.

"Mana balasan untuk sapaanku, berandalan."

"Uh... Y-yo."

Haizaki mencoba membalas, masih melotot, mungkin wajahnya tampak jelek, tapi ia tidak mau menaruh perduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau masuk sekolah, tadinya aku mau menjemput tapi sudah sibuk sejak pagi, mau bagaimana lagi-"

Suara Nijimura yang begitu dekat, Haizaki tak butuh tatapan matanya.

Biarkan aku mendengar.

Aku dapat mendengarnya.

Bila kebohongan yang membentukku selama ini.

Tapi, saat itu, emosi mengambil alih, aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun, dengan baik, apa aku sedang bertingkah kurang ajar dengan mengacuhkan senior, atau suaranya dia teredam suara di sekelilingku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku memang suka berbohong, sudah kubilang 'kan? 

Apa yang membentukku selama ini adalah kebohongan.

Tanganku terulur lagi, patah-patah sebelum ditangkap tangan yang lain.

"Kebohonganmu kali ini terlihat jelas, bukan hanya kali ini, tapi malah setiap saat, Haizaki Shougo."

Kau ini hanya butuh orang untuk mengakuimu saja 'kan?

Kau ini hanya hendak mencari perlindungan walau sekitar melihatmu sebagai orang yang kuat.

Kau ini hanya menginginkan kasih sayang, yang perlahan memudar wujudnya akibat ayahmu yang pergi dan memulai hal yang tadinya tampak jelas memudar tak membekas lagi.

Kau hanya ingin punya figur yang bisa kau tiru, 'kan? Karena semenjak dia pergi meninggalkan keluarga, kau tidak punya lagi sosok yang bisa kau tiru, kau tampak kehilangan diri asli karenanya.

Sebenarnya, kau ini, hanya berusaha menutupi semua 'kan?

Mencari apa itu sebenarnya, kebahagiaan.

Mencari apa itu sebenarnya, kehangatan.

Mencari apa itu sebenarnya,  
kebenaran.

Karena telah dibohongi, membuat kau percaya apa yang telah kau lihat dan alami adalah kebohongan.

Maka dari itu, kau tetap melanjutkan kebohongan hingga akhir.

"Kau memang orang paling brengsek, Shuuzo."

Aku tidak butuh tatapan kasihan, tapi peluklah aku dengan erat.

"Ya, kau juga orang brengsek yang pernah kutemui, Shougo."

Nijimura yang memeluk, menghadiahkan satu kecupan pipi kilat yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk disadari.

.

Panas yang sebelum dirasa lenyap entah kemana.

Muka ogah-ogahan, bibir mengikuti maju sebelum menjawab dengan tidak ikhlas nada satu. 

"Cih! Iya! Puas kau?"

Nijimura sebenarnya mempermasalahkan kenapa bibirnya ditiru-tiru tanpa izin begitu, tapi ya kali ini tidak apa-apa lah, ia menghadiahkan acakan ke yang lainnya rambut.

"Iya, sangat puas."

.

"Kau akan pergi jauh, 'kan? Aku dengar dari seseorang (Kuroko)..." Haizaki bertanya, tidak ingin terlihat canggung tapi malah menggaruk leher.

"Padahal aku sudah pastikan untuk tidak menyebar, soalnya pasti mengesalkan sekali harus menjawab pertanyaan itu satu-satu..."  
Sedangkan Nijimura berdecih, bibir majunya makin maju saja.

"Jadi, itu benar?"  
Haizaki berbisik, tapi dari jarak dekat, telinga Nijimura masih mampu untuk menangkap.

"Ya, untuk kesehatan ayahku, apapun akan kulakukan."

"Oh..."

"Ah, Haizaki, bagaimana... Ah, lupakan saja."  
Nijimura memutuskan perkataan sendiri dengan senyuman, sebelum berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu."

"Oi-!"  
Haizaki dengan muka tak terima tiba-tiba menyalak, reflek sampai melempar jus yang tadi diminum pula.

"Oi! Keparat! Apa yang kau lempar, hah?"

"Tasmu bodoh, tasmu, sialan bibir monyong, jangan suruh aku antar tasmu pas kau sudah ada di bandara, malesin tahu gak!"

"Tch, padahal sudah keren-keren, gak asik lo, preman."  
Nijimura kembali mengambil tasnya sebelum berjalan lagi, sempat berkata sesuatu cukup membuat Haizaki panas dalam hitungan detik.

.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan, karena aku pasti akan kembali pula, lagipula... kau, jadi tunggu saja."

(Aku tidak seperti dia, aku tidak memintamu untuk berubah, karena ini adalah dirimu dan untuk dirimu. Jadi, jangan berani-berani untuk meniruku, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya.

lagipula kau ini orangnya gengsian, 'kan? Jadi biarkan aku yang mengeluarkan suara untuk itu.)

(Hah? Kau percaya diri sekali siapa juga yang sudi meniru mu apalagi ketika bibirmu makin maju. Tapi... mungkin pas... dimana kau kembali lagi.)

(Sudahlah, cobalah untuk diam sekali-kali, brengsek kau kouhai.)

 **Fin.**


End file.
